codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Western Conflict
Call of Duty: The Western Conflict, is a game made by DICE, Treyarch, and Infinity Ward. Most action take place in urban envirements. The player fights in the Western War in the first campaign. The music was done by Avenged Sevenfold, who also did music for Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Weapons USMC *SCAR-H (Assault Rifle) *M16A1 (Assault Rifle) *M16A4 (Assault Rifle) *M416 (Assault Rifle) *ACR (Assault Rifle) *M4A1 (Assault Rifle) *CM901 (Assault Rifle) *SCAR-L (SMG) *MP-5 (SMG) *MP-5K (SMG) *UMP-45 (SMG) *Uzi (SMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *M240 (LMG) *M60E4 (LMG) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M82A1 (Sniper Rifles) *M98B (Sniper Rifles) *Mk. 11 (Sniper Rifles) *R700 (Sniper Rifles) *M40A3 (Sniper Rifles) *M9 Beretta (Pistol) *M1911 (Pistol) *870 Combat (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *Javelin (Launcher) *SMAW (Launcher) *AT-4 (Launcher) Spetsnaz *AK-74m (Assault Rifle) *AK-47 (Assault Rifle) *AEK-971 (Assault Rifle) *AN-94 (Assault Rifle) *AKS-74u (SMG) *Skorpion (SMG) *RPK-74m (LMG) *PKP Pecheneg (LMG) *SKS (Sniper Rifles) *Dragunov SVU (Sniper Rifle) *SV-98 (Sniper Rifle) *Makharov (Pistol) *G17C (Pistol) *MP-443 Grach (Pistol) *Saiga 12k (Shotgun) *RPG-7 (Launcher) Campaign The Singleplayer campaign takes place during the initial invasion of the US by Russia. The story follows the 52nd Recon Division as they fight through several American cities fighting to liberate America from the Russian invaders. At the end of the campaign the Russians are driven out of America only for North Korea and Chine to invade the West coast. #The Pit #The Deleware #Market East #Lady Liberty #Windy City #Great Plains #Close Air Support #Just Another Day Survival Survival is a gamemode where the player must try to survive for as long as possible. The waves become increasingly difficult as time goes on. The player can choose between two difficulties, Regular, and Hardened, the players health remains the same between the two difficulties. The difference is that Regular has Russian enemies and Hardened has better equipped, American enemies. Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Survival Levels Weapon Customization Weapons can be customized with several different attatchments. *3.4x *6x *Holographic *Red Dot Sight *Infrared Sight *7x Scope *Grenade Launcher *Dual Mag *Extended Mag *Suppressor *Flash Hider *Bipod *Foregrip Examples Svdcustomization.jpg|Sniper Rifle Attatchments Mp5customization.jpg|SMG Attatchments M249customization.jpg|LMG Attatchments Acrcustomization.jpg|Assault Rifle Attatchments Perks Tier 1 #Scavenger- recover ammunition and grenades from fallen enemies #Marathon- sprint for an unlimited distance #Flak Jacket- increased resistance to explosives #Ghost- invisible to enemy UAVs Tier 2 #Bling- have two attatchments on your weapons #Sleight of Hand- reload and switch weapons faster #Deep Impact- bullets penetrate through cover more effectively and cause more damage #Iron Lungs- hold your breath longer and fire more accurate shots Tier 3 #Last Stand''- pull out your pistol before dying'' #Hacker- are able to take control of enemy killstreaks #Lightweight- move faster #Ninja- undetectable by enemy mines Vehicle Perks #Alternate Weapon- add a machine gun to your vehicle #Extra Armor- your vehicle can take more damage and enjoys greater protection to the tracks and engine, but is slower #Reload Package- your main gun reloads faster #Upgraded Gun- your gun does more damage, but takes longer to reload #Specialized Rounds''- your shells do more damage to enemy vehicles engines and can damage more vehicles'' #Infrared Sights- switch between normal and infrared optics #Speed- your vehicle moves faster and is more manuverable #Durability- your vehicles tracks and engine resist more damage #Auto-Repair- your vehicle will begin to repair itself after taking damage #Greased Bearings- your turret will turn faster and your machine guns will fire faster Maps *Philadelphia *Suburban Station *I-95 *Canyon *Midway *Plains *Factory *Carrier *The Gallery Game Modes Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Game Modes Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *M3A3 Bradley *Lav-25 *Humvee *Stingray *A-10 Warthog *F/A-18 Super Hornet *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *T-90 *BMP-3 *BMD-3 *Gaz-35 *T-55 *Su-35 Flanker *MiG-29 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-8 Hip *Quad Bike *C-17 *B-52 Stratofortress *An-124 *Tu-95 *FA-18 Super Hornet *F-22 Raptor *Destroyer *Aircraft Carrier *Macarthur Class Supercarrier *Merkava Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Vehicles DLC The War Spreads DLC This DLC adds more multiplayer maps, weapons, and vehicles, as well as another campaign. The campaign picks up where the first left off, after the Russians have been pushed off of the North American Continent, China and North Korea launch an airborne invasion of the West Coast, while Russia begins a war in Venezuela over control of the nations oil. The conflict escalates when Russia invades Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia, hoping to restore some of the Soviet Unions old territory. Middle East in Conflict DLC The campaign for the Middle East in conflict DLC follows an uprising in Iran which overthrows the government, and threatens to use nuclear weapons against Israel. In response the United States launches an invasion to restore the former, pro USA government. Unlike the first DLC this one includes multiplayer expansion, adding 5 new maps, with vehicles from the base game, it does add one vehicle, the Merkava, it also uses all weapons from the base game but adds a few others that can only be used on the DLC maps. Zombie Invasion DLC The Zombie Invasion DLC adds zombies for the first time in CoD The Western Conflict. It adds three maps, one of which is a remastered version of Kino Der Toten. One map is like classic zombies, and the other map is a version of the classic map that is styled more like Tranzit from CoD Black Ops II. The maps names are Train Zombies , and Train Tranzit . Category:Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Category:Pancake301 Category:Games